Missing Blooming Flower
by suki.shah
Summary: Seras mysteriously goes missing. Without a trace. On top of that Millennium postpones the war which they declared, because something more important than the war gets into the Major's sight; but more importantly where is Seras? What happened to her? And why doesn't anyone except for Alucard, Integra and Walter remember her?


Chapter 1

Walter travelled to his mistress' office; she was not going to be happy about this.

As he entered with silence, he noticed that she was deep in thought: probably because of the up coming war with millennium.

Moments later she realized Walter's presence "What is it Walter?" she asked whilst closing her eyes

"Sir, we have a problem, I have searched everywhere but I can find no trace of Miss Victoria" Walter replied choosing his words carefully.

Integra's eyes snapped open, she stayed like this for a few moments until she recollected herself "What? Are you sure about this Walter?"

"Perfectly, I even searched outside the manor Sir but I'm afraid I could not find her" Walter bowed his head lightly, a sign that he was asking Sir Integra for an apology

Integra furrowed her brows; she just simply could not understand how a person could just disappear into thin air.

Finally after a long silence, she cleared her throat "Alucard"

Her loyal servant came out of the shadows and in view of his master "Yes, my master"

"Where is your fledging?" asked Integra

Alucard used his powers and scanned the area but even he could not find her "I don't know"

Even Alucard was puzzled by her disappearance.

"What about your link?" questioned Integra

Again Alucard checked: he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Our link is blocked" he replied surprised

"Who or what is doing this?" Integra asked slightly concerned

"Seras is blocking our link" Alucard growled

Integra rested her arms on the desk and then rested her chin on her hands, "do either one of you have any idea where she might of gone to?"

"No Sir" Walter bowed

"Not that I can think of" Alucard replied blankly

Integra exhaled deeply, she picked up the phone which was not too far away from her and rang a number; it rung a few times until someone picked up.

"Oui?" called someone

"Captain Bernadotte, please come to my office I wish to discus something of urgency with you" Integra replied

"Très bien, I'll be right up" and with that the line went dead

Minute later the doorknob turned, in entered Pip Bernadotte; his one eye was quiet dull it seemed he had been drinking "Yes Sir"

"Captain Bernadotte, do you have any idea of where Miss Victoria could be?" Integra asked with seriousness

"We have females in this organisation?!" Pip asked severely surprised

Integra frowned "captain, please don't fool around, do you or do you not know where Seras Victoria could be?"

"Um, I haven't met any females ever since I began working for you, Sir" Pip replied his voice was full of seriousness

Integra looked at Walter for an explanation but he too was puzzled

"Captain, gather your men and meet me in the training room"

"Yes Sir" Pip nodded

**In the training room**

The men whispered to each other as to why they were all asked to come to meet the Hellsing. Integra stood tall in front of the men, a few feet away from her was Alucard.

"Soldiers, have any of you seen Miss Seras Victoria?" Integra was loud and clear

"We have females in this organisation!" one of them yelped out

"Well, apparently we do now" another shouted out

Just then Walter entered "Sorry to interrupt sir but-"

Integra turned her head slightly so that Walter could bend over and whisper "but I cannot find any paper work or any evidence for that matter of Miss Victoria".

The two then turned to Alucard who had clearly heard what Walter had just told Sir Integra but he too was as bewildered as the rest.

**Back in the office**

Alucard, Walter and Integra were deep in thought; they were all wondering the same thing: Where was Seras and why wasn't there any evidence that she ever even existed.

They all were snapped put of their thoughts when the phone rang.

Integra cleared her throat "Yes?" she tilted her head up a little "Yes" her gaze turned cold and her voice became firmer "Yes, I understand. Thank you" and with that she put the phone down.

"The Queen is holding another meeting" Integra informed Alucard and Walter whilst leaning back into her chair.

"Why?" Walter asked

"We will find soon"

**The meeting**

Integra sat at the very far end, to her right was Maxwell from the Vatican; and on her left were eleven other men.

Just like last time the cat boy Schrödinger just appeared out of nowhere "ahah, its all nice to meet you"

He dropped the screen onto the table and switched it on. The fat major appeared on the screen, he had the usual grin on his face "Hallo, Hallo everyone. It's nice to meet you all but… I bring grave news to you, especially you Alucard. Unfortunately we will have to postpone this war for another time, lets say a few decades later."

"What is the meaning of this?! You declare war on us and now you say that we should not wage war! What are you up to? Answer me!" Integra growled

'Well you see my Fräulein something more important has come up, and I must see to it"

"Wha-" but before she could finish they were gone, everyone gasped.

"Sir Hellsing, Alucard" Integra stood up head high and Alucard shifted his eyes towards the queen "They may have stopped waging war against us but they still are a threat. Keep a sharp eye out" the Queen commanded

**At the manor**

Integra took a drag "Walter, Alucard, do you think that the recent events could be linked?"

"There is a chance, I mean Seras has disappeared and now millennium have postponed the war. I think it is too coincidental if you ask me!" Walter suggested

Integra turned to Alucard "Alucard, what about you?"

Alucard leaned against a wall with his hat and sunglasses on "there might be a possibility, but I'm not sure"

Integra nodded "very well"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Yes I know it is short (I'm very sorry about that) but that's because I will only continue this story depending on the feedback I get.**

**Thank you for reading and please send me your thoughts about this story.**

**Suki**


End file.
